Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Cola machines are vending machines that can be found in the Zombie level Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Five, and Ascension. Each drink gives the player an added perk to help them survive the zombie horde. They are also based off real Second Tier perks found in Multiplayer (Juggernog = Juggernaut, Speed Cola = Sleight of Hand etc.). The same machines spawn on fixed locations on each map, with the exception of Shi No Numa, where the Perk-a-Cola machines will randomly spawn at a spawn point. If a player is knocked down, he/she will lose all the perks they had purchased and have to buy them again. In Ascension, there are five Perk-a-Cola machines available for the player. However, the player can only have four at a time unless the player has four perks and they get the "Random Perk Bottle", which will give the player a fifth perk. Juggernog Juggernog increases the player's health. This actually increases it to 4 normal zombie hits and 6 special zombie (Hellhounds, Gas Zombies and Space Monkeys) hits, which is very important in the later rounds as the player can get 'double-swung' a lot more often. According to the machine, it is made with real eggs. This perk costs 2500 points to buy. It is located in the starting room of Verruckt, on the left side of Der Riese, the theater in Kino der Toten, in the war room next to the bunker in "Five" and in the PM63 room in Ascension. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Juggernaut. Speed Cola Speed Cola increases the reloading speed of all weapons. It also allows you to put up barriers even faster, but the time between individual boards is longer to balance it out. Speed cola is considered the second best perk under Juggernog as it allows quicker reloads, but it is easily lost without buffed health. This perk costs 3000 points to buy, making it the most expensive of all Perk-a-Colas to purchase. The machine is located in the room between the right balcony and the kitchen in Verrückt and in the middle of the map and next to the FG-42 in Der Riese. It's located in the foyer in Kino der Toten. In Five, the Speed Cola is located in the second hallway. In Ascension it is near Lunar Lander B. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand. Quick Revive It mirrors the multiplayer perk Second Chance Pro. (Although this came before Black Ops.) The soda makes the player revive other players about 4x faster. As said by the machine, it's ice cold. Also, it's the only Perk-a-Cola machine not based off the tier 2 perks from multiplayer. It is essential in later levels when people are going to be downed incredibly often and reviving team-mates is crucial in zombie infested environments. This perk costs 1500 points to buy, making it the least costly of the six. In Der Riese, the machine is located right of the Bowie Knife buy-point and near the cave's entrance, and in Verrückt it is in the starting room with American weapons. Many players have noticed that if two teammates get downed next to each other they have been able to revive them both at the same time. All in game characters comment on it tasting like fish, a reference to the vitamin supplement fish oil. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the person is playing solo, the Quick Revive machine is available right from the start, regardless of whether the power is on or off. It costs 500 points when playing solo, and the usual 1500 points on multiplayer. The player must re-purchase it again after being downed. When downed, the player dons the pack-a-punched M1911 (Mustang & Sally) before being automatically revived by the perk. After three purchases, the machine disappears. It is located in the starting rooms in Kino der Toten, "Five" and Ascension. Double Tap Root Beer The fourth perk, Double Tap Root Beer, reduces the pause time between bullets fired on all weapons by about a third. As it increases rate of fire, it is the most risky as many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. On the inverse side, shooting faster only helps pump-action and bolt-action guns, which have a long pause before being able to shoot again. Shooting too fast can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like the PPSh-41, which has an extraordinary rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-A-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain increased rate of fire. This perk costs 2000 points to buy. In Der Riese, the perk machine is on the right of the bridge if the player is facing away from the Pack-A-Punch machine and is on the left balcony next to the Bouncing Betties in Verrückt. In "Five," it is located at the entrance to the the first elevator in the War Room. In Kino der Toten, it's in the alley right outside the theater exit. This perk is not available on Ascension, where it is replaced by the PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up, seen below. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Double Tap. Stamin-Up Stamin-Up is a perk that only appears in Ascension. It combines Lightweight with the Black Ops ''equivalent of Marathon, giving you a swift run that lasts for about 30 to 45 seconds before you slow back down. PhD Flopper PhD Flopper is a perk exclusive to Ascension. The PhD Flopper removes splash damage from weapons, like the M72 LAW, prevents you from taking fall damage, and creates a small shockwave that damages zombies when you dive-to-prone or are knocked down. It seems that the damage only works from high heights. Amm-O-Matic The Amm-O-Matic is a canceled vending machine in Verruckt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it. The stairway is visible on the Der Riese Map (but the player is unable to climb to the top of it), somewhere near Juggernog, but it seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Unused sound files that remain on the games disc confirm that this machine was designed to give the player a Max Ammo upon purchase. It is likely that this machine would have been expensive or could only be used a specific number of times. Candolier Candolier is a Perk-a-Cola machine that was originally set to appear in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]], but was cut from the game. Not much is known about the machine, but it is most likely going to be the same function as the perk Bandolier from ''Call of Duty 4'' and ''World at War'' by giving the player the ability to carry extra ammo. Tufbrew Tufbrew is a Perk-A-Cola that was cut from Ascension. It is unknown as to what the effects of this Perk-A-Cola are, but it speculated that it has effects similar to that of Hardened Pro. Trivia *Unlike in Verruckt , Der Riese, Kino Der Toten, Five and Ascension where the vending machines' locations were fixed, the Perk-A-Cola machines in Shi No Numa will be randomly generated in each of the four huts. *If you prone under a Perk-A-Cola machine in Der Riese you will get 25 points for free. This only works on each Perk-A-Cola machine once, and is a little joke from Treyarch about how sometimes you can get a quarter under vending machines. *These machines are powered by Element 115. *The Speed Cola machine shows three green bottles on the side, however when you buy one, it doesn't take one off. *When your character throws the bottle away, even if you stand in one place, the bottle doesn't appear on the ground. *If you run into the perk machines, you can hear the bottles move around *In Black Ops the Perk-A-Cola jingles are shortened (this is most noticeable with quick revive). *The Perk-a-Cola machines were probably invented in Verruckt by Peter, and the machines in Shi No Numa are probably spawned randomly by Samantha Maxis. However, the desgins for the machines were probably forwarded to Der Riese and built there, and Ludvig Maxis installed them at Kino Der Toten to reveal them to military officals, along with the teleporter and Wonder Weapons. But since Peter was secretly an American Agent, he forwarded the designs to America, who fowarded them to Soviet Russia during the Cold War. Jingles. thumb|278px|right|All Jingles up to Date.﻿ Category:Zombie Utilities